the grand journey through Kalos
by Neo gen x
Summary: A young boy has started journey but it will lead him to fighting a cime syndicate bent on doing who knows what now read as we travel through the adventures of one Calem with a little romance thrown in


**This is a my own version of a pokemon x and y journey**

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own pokemon otherwise I would not use and I'd be rich and pokemon would be done my way**

* * *

In this world creatures called pokemon whose numbers are unknown exist alongside humankind and live in the wild. Aspiring young pokemon trainers who wish to be champions and heralded as masters start their journey's at the age 13  
**(Yes I changed the age from 10 to 13 I mean what were they thinking if I sent out into the wild to provide for myself at the age of 10 I would have died within the first week and 13b is still stretching, but they need to retain youth for the story to work and make sense obviously anyway on with the story) **

We start the story with another one of these young trainers with a great destiny ahead of him.

* * *

FlapFlapFlap

Fletchling a pokemon with a red head blue body with red flecks near the head with black and white tail feather and black feet flew threw a house into young boy's bedroom and proceeded to strongly peck him in the face

"Ow Nester you know I hate when you do that." This young boy was Calem a aspiring 13 year old youth who was hoping to start his journey soon.

"Calem get down here breakfast is ready."" Breakfast oh man I have to change." Calem after changing had his blonde combed wearing a blue jacket with a white lining down the middle and around the bottom he was also wearing blue jeans with some boots he was also wearing his travel cap with sun glasses resting on it along with a black bag with a poke ball symbol and blue outline on the bottom.**(Pretty much the outfit from the video game as for the blonde hair well I just choose that hair colour in the game.)**

"Calem hurry up."" I'm coming mom." Calem rushed downstairs to find his favourite meal pancakes." Oh yeah your the best Mom." Calem ate his pancakes in record after which he sat in layed back position rubbing the bulge his belly had become from eating the pancakes." Awwwww that hit the spot."

knockknockknock

"Wonder who that could be." Grace Calem's mother answered the door to find two people both what appeared to be 13 year old girls one had her brown hair in two pigtails that looped to the front she was also wearing a pink shirt with four black bow designs going down it along with some jean shorts that frilled at the bottom she also wore blue strapped heels. The other had blonde hair tied into a single ponytail she was wearing a black no sleeved shirt with a waist high long skirt she also had long black socks on and a pair of black sneakers.

"Hi we're to see Calem." The blonde one said." Oh okay Calem someone is here to see you."" Coming."" Um Hi do I know you two."" No but we're to tell that professor Sycamore has invited you to take on a journey with us and two others I'm your neighbour Serena by the way and the girl next to me is Shauna."" Hi."" Anyway if you do agree meet us in the next town over Aquacorde town it's just starting to thrive much like vaniville town."

"Did you just say journey of course I'm going to come I've always wanted to go on a journey."" Great we'll meet you there." Serena said as they rushed off to the town.

* * *

(Calem POV)

This was awesome I was finally going to start my journey like I had wanted to for so long and now I could. These were the thoughts I was having as I walked toward Aquacorde town and could you blame me this really was awesome. Now I noticed I was finally in Aquacorde town." Hey Calem over here." I noticed Shauna was that one that velled at me she was sitting at one of the tables with Serena and two other boys one was a big boned boy well chubby as most people say he was wearing a black beret with three tassel like things at the back he also was wearing a black shirt with a vanillite image on the front with brown cargo pants and black sneakers with a yellow stripe down the middle.  
The other boy was rather skinny he had bushy brown hair that was neatly combed and was wearing a white t shirt under a green sweater vest he also was wearing yellow back and wore a yellow device as a necklace he also wore brown pants and yellow loafers.

"Hi who are these guys." I said" I'm Tierno." the kid with the beret said." I'm Trevor." The other kid said." Anyway we're all here to start our journey's." Serena said." Oh yeah I can't wait for you guys to meet your Pokémon I know I was excited when I got mine." Tierno said then he pulled a device out of his bag when it opened it revealed poke balls." Hey can we see the pokemon." I said." Sure." Tierno then released the Pokémon from their balls one was an orange fox with peach fur**(****Is that what the colour is because I'm really not sure) **on the stomach it also had some red tufts of fur in it's ears this was Fennekin the fire type. Another one was a blue frog that had white hands and a dark blue strip going over it's head connecting to white nose that looked like the white fluffy bubbles on it's back This was Froakie the water type. The last one was a Pokemon that had light brown fur on the front and dark brown fur on it's arms and three triangle marks of the same colour it also had a green tail in two tones and a green shell that had three points on the top the last one was Chespin the grass type pokemon.

"Calem since your new to Kalos why don't you go first." Shauna said" Okay." I looked at the three, Fennekin was puffing her chest out Froakie was sitting their calmly and Chespin was looking at me with a sparkle in it's eye and a big smile looking at me then I knew exactly who to choose." I pick Chespin." Chespin jumped right me to hug me and it was nice but it caused my chair to fall backwards.

"Chespin Ches."

"Well here's Chespin's pokeball."" Sweet."" That means I'll pick Fennekin." Serena said. "I get Froakie." Shauna said,." I have to think of a cool nickname for you, I have it Chestnut because it sounds cool at least to me anyway." Chespin was absolutely enthusiastic so much that he jumped again and made me fall off my chair

"Ches pin Chespin pin."

" I think I'll name my cute l'il Froakie here Froabbles."**( Froabbles is what the is of the Froakie Shauna gives you after you beat the game if you choose chespin as your starter.)**" Hmm perhaps I'll name you Feisty, Fennekin you sure look like it."

Shauna's Froakie gave a small smile indicating it liked the name.

Fennekin seemed to like it's name seeing as it didn't complain.

"Calem here's a note to give to your mother telling her about you journey." Trevor said." And here's a pokedex to tell you about and collect data of pokemon."" See you on the next route Calem."

As I got up and walked toward the exit back to the short walk to Vaniville Shauna ran over to me." Hey Calem before you leave I want to battle you to get to know you better."" Sure that would be awesome." My first Pokemon battle this was going to be awesome.

"Go Chestnut." Out came my starter who I returned earlier." Go Froabbles."" First move to you Shauna."" Thanks Calem now Froabbles attack Chestnut with bubble."" Chestnut dodge than attack Froabbles with vine whip." Froabbles shot bubble at Chesnut who moved out of the way than struck Froabbles with two vines that emerged from his shoulders." You can keep going Froabbles I know it now attack Chestnut with pound."

Froabbles quickly jumped to Chestnut and stuck him than jumped back to Shauna's side." Chestnut attack Froabbles with another vine whip."" Froabbles dodge." Chestnut once again struck Froabbles with his vines except this time Froabbles moved out of the way and Chestnut missed." Chestnut keep trying to hit Froabbles."" Froabbles dodge them all." Chestnut was whipping his vines at Froabbles repeatedly Froabbles was constantly dodging them however he was also getting tired. Eventually Chestnut's vines hit Froabbles and then kept hitting him till Froabbles fell over with distinct swirl marks in place of it's pupils.

"Froabbles return you gave it a good go." Froabbles turned into red energy and returned to it's pokeball." Good job Chestnut take a good rest." Chestnut also turned into red energy and returned to it's pokeball.

"That was a great battle Shauna thanks."" Same here Calem see you on the next route."" See ya Shauna."

* * *

Again I walked Route 1 back home but I really did not know why it was route it was the only rout were you didn't see pokemon unless they flew or traveled by. Then I finally made it back to Vaniville town. Then of course I walked over to my home." Hey mom I'm back and I have a letter."" What were you doing Calem and what kind of letter oh wait is that a pokeball on your belt."" I was over at Aquacorde town apparently the two people were here about me starting a journey here's the letter."" Hmm what is it a love letter well obviously not considering you want to go on a journey hmm yes it is about your journey I've got to go pack for you.

Mom quickly rushed up into my room and of course I followed her to sadly see." He'll need a change of clothes and potions and of course some food to survive in the wild a winter jacket of course and some boots." I was a little freaked at how fast mom could pack and stuffed it all into one backpack." Here Calem you'll need all this stuff for a journey I really don't want to get a call hereing my son was mauled by wild pokemon so be very careful out there oh my boy is growing up it's all happening to fast for me."" Bye Mom I'll miss you."" I'll miss you to Calem and call me from a pokemon centre as soon you can."" Kay Mom."

* * *

Now I had for the I'm stinking tired of this third time walked through route 1 to Aquacorde town but this time I walked over to the entrance to route 2" Wait I should check Chestnut's data on the pokedex. Go Chesnut." once Chesnut came out of it's pokeball it turned around and jumped at me causing me to fall on my back." Yeah great to see you to Chestnut now let's see I was really lucky that you did know vine whip when I battled Shauna so I should see What other moves you know." taking out my pokedex I scanned Chestnut

**Chespin the spiny nut pokemon: Such a thick shell of wood covers it's head and back that even a direct hit from a truck wouldn't faze it. This pokemon knows tackle, growl, and vine whip this pokemon is male.**

"So you also know tackle and growl those could be used for now but we'll update your move set later now let's go see Serena and Shauna and we'll get to know each other as we go so let's go."

Eventually after meeting some pokemon one which was a pidgey which even that couldn't defeat Chestnut not that it was really strong Chestnut and I made it to Serena and Shauna." Hi there."" Oh your finally here Calem well than I can show you how to catch a pokemon. When Serena caught the Bunnelby I was interested in it. It was how to catch pokemon so I of course had to look and it was interesting for sure." Wow that was amazing I mean how did bunnelby get side the pokeball."" Shauna what do think Froabbles in."

"Well I'm going to go in the forest now wait Calem we should probably go through the forest together."" Kay than come on I wanna catch some pokemon."" Wait we should come to." I looked behind me and saw Tierno and Trevor running over to us." well come on than."" This gonna be so fun I can't wait to see all the pokemon."

When we entered the forest it was interesting to say the least I even caught a Pikachu those were some of the rarest pokemon he was an interesting little guy his moves were thundershock growl and tail whip as we looked I suddenly realized." Hey guys."" Yeah."" I think we're lost."" Yeah I realized that to." Serena admitted." great how are we gonna get out." Shauna complained." How about we set up camp for now and worry about I in the morning." I said.

* * *

The next morning we once again trekked around looking for an exit and actually managed to find it." Man I thought we'd never get out." Tierno said." Yeah me neither." Trevor replied. After battling trainers I made it Santalune city immediately I went over to the pokemon center to register as an official trainer." Hey I'm here to register for my ... License."" Are you okay." The nurse joy of the center asked me." Yeah I'm fine now about my license."" Oh yeah here are the registration papers."" Thanks." After registering I called Mom." Hey Mom how is going."" It's fine dear and Rhyhorn says bye seeing as you completely missed him when you left."" Whoops tell Rhyhorn I miss him to and I'm finally in Santalune city."" That's great dear I was really worried when you didn't call yesterday but it was obviously for nothing now bye Calem and be careful."" bye Mom."

"Now I just have to wait I'll go train with my pokemon might as well." I went over to one of the battle fields and released Chestnut and Pikachu now named Shocks from their pokeballs." Okay we're going to do some training right now so why don't you two battle each other so I can see your strength levels."

Both Chesnut and Shocks went to eagerly battle each other a little to eager in my opinion but it was fine or at least I hope it was. Both of them were strong though Chestnut had also learned some new moves in the forest it's current moveset was vine whip bite rollout and tackle. Pikachu's moveset was thundershock volt tackle which was apparently an egg move it knew and growl and tail whip." Hey cut it short on the battling for now and let's go."

After returning them to their pokeballs I returned to the center and received my License than of course I asked for a room to stay the night." Thanks for the room nurse joy see ya."


End file.
